It is well known in motor vehicle bodies to provide a sun visor which may be moved into a use position partially covering the windshield opening to shade the eyes of a vehicle occupant. Such sun visors are traditionally pivoted about a horizontal axis so that the sunshade assumes a stored position adjacent to the vehicle roof. Furthermore, it is known that such a sun visor be pivoted about a vertical axis so that the sun visor may be deployed to partially cover either the windshield opening or the side window opening.
Still other sun visors have been proposed in which tinted plastic panels would be erected from the instrument panel or otherwise mounted on the body to project into partial covering of the windshield opening or the side window opening.
The present invention provides a new and improved sun visor which is pivotally mounted on the pillar for movement between a stored position overlying the windshield pillar and a horizontal use position.